


Merry Christmas Derek Hale, and Happy Birthday!

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Cat - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, because supposedly Derek was born on Christmas, domestic!sterek, doubtfull but we're going with it, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is awoken on Christmas morning by Stiles, eager to get his combined birthday/Christmas on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Derek Hale, and Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreekBatmanX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekBatmanX/gifts).



          “Derek!” Stiles screams, jumping on top of a prone Derek.  It’s been a few years since they’ve been in constant danger, but he still jerks awake, teeth bared and ready to strike.

          “Whu?”  Derek mumbles, groggy despite the half transformation he’s trying to sustain.

          “It’s Christmas Derek!  And you know what that means… Happy birthday!”

          Derek just groans, sinking back into the bed.  “No… go ‘way Stiles…”

          “Nuh uh, this is your day, we’re going to celebrate.”

          “Gunna’cel’brate in dream…” Derek mutters, drifting off.  

          “Oh really?  So you’re not interested in all the birthday sex that’s waiting for you?”

          Derek’s head rolls to the side, eyes blinking open.  “Huh?”

          Instead of answering, Stiles slides under the covers, bringing the man into his mouth.  Derek shudders, slowly beginning to wake up.  After a few minutes, he wipes the sleep from his eyes, lifting up the covers as his eyebrow shoots up.

          “Are you seriously humming  ‘Jingle Bells’ while you blow me?” he asks, only barely keeping a straight face.

          Pulling off, Stiles gives him a huge grin.  “Hey, gotta get in the holiday spirit somehow…”

          “You’re such an idiot,” Derek moans, it slowly turning into one of pleasure as Stiles resumes his first “gift” of the day.  

          Once Derek’s present is unwrapped fully, Stiles slithers up his body, kissing him deeply.  “Awake yet Sourwolf?”

          “Fine, let’s just get this over with,” Derek groans, pulling back the sheets, legs swinging over the edge.  Stiles tosses him a pair of green pajama bottoms, matching Stiles’ own red ones, before traipsing off down the hall.

          “Hurry up Derek!” he calls, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waits for Derek to pad down the hall.

          “What the-?” Derek asks, noticing the room.

          Stiles has taken the opportunity to redecorate half the living room.  Little birthday cakes, wolves and full moons crowd the other ornaments on the tree, along with a garish sign screaming ‘Happy Birthday!’ taped over the mantel.  It’s infuriatingly stupid and maudlin.  Derek nearly cries.

          “I thought the house was in need of a revamp, considering it is your birthday too.”

          “But, where?  How?  Why?”

          “Well, let’s start with the last question first.  As much of a big, stupid, gloomy gus you are, I really, really love you.  So that’s the why.  How?  I’ve been working on these with Lydia and Scott for months.  I forced them to take a ceramics class with me just so I could manipulate them into it.  And finally, I had them stored in the attic.  Even your werewolf senses can’t notice anything abive the stink in there.”

          Derek pulls Stiles close, kissing him passionately, head slowly falling to his shoulder as they stand their, hugging, for a few blissful moments.  “Thank you,” he whispers, words barely audible.

          “Happy birthday Derek,” Stiles sighs, patting him on the back.  “And now… On to your other presents!”

          “I’m not sure anything can top this,” Derek says, gesturing to the room.  “Or, you know, the first one.”  At the last comment he flashes his eyes, a trick Stiles pretty much forced him to learn.  ‘You can’t always waggle your eyebrows, do something else for a change,’ Stiles had said, years ago.

          “Oh, you just let me worry about topping,” Stiles answers, emphasizing the last word.  It sends a little shiver up Derek’s spine.  “Here!  Open this one first.”  

          Catching the box, Derek feels it, weighing it, smelling the box.  “What is it?”

          “Well you could just open it like normal people Der,” Stiles says, shaking his head.

          “But I like guessing, and I know you do too.”

          “I already know about all my gifts.”

          "No you don’t, one of them isn’t even in the house.”

          “Oh, you mean the new paintjob you paid for?  Yeah, Scotty boy told me about Roscoe’s upcoming touchup weeks ago.”

          “McCall,” Derek groans, examining his present again.  “It smells like forest… And cement?”

          “Oh just open it ya’ silly wolf!”

          “Fine, fine,” Derek says, gently using a claw to snap the taped areas open.  He slides out the box, opening it to reveal… a sweater.  “How did you?”

          “Neat trick huh?” Stiles says, beaming at him.  “I figured out how to mask a smell with another smell from Deaton.  This way you can’t tell what any of your presents are.”

          “Hilarious,” Derek groans, secretly impressed with Stiles’ cunning trick.  “Wait, no, no way am I wearing this…”  Derek pulls the sweater out, revealing a front with 12 Grumpy Cats pulling a sleigh.

          “Oh, you are totally wearing it.  I made that!”

          “Please, don’t make me,” Derek practically whines.  He knows he’ll do anything for Stiles, but he really doesn’t want to do this.

          “Just put it on.”

          “Fine!” Derek huffs, slipping it over his head, scowling in a mirror of the cat on his shirt.

          “You look cute.”

          “I look like an imbecile.”

          “Whatever, my turn!”

          Stiles’ first gif is, unexpectedly, also a sweater.  It has little wolves stitched all over it.

          “I ordered it special online,” Derek says when Stiles looks at him with confusion.

          “Ok, just wondering.  It’d be really weird if we both knew how to knit…”

          The rest of the day goes well, both men exchanging presents back and forth.  Afterwards they drink egg nog and snuggle up watching old Christmas movies, Stiles even convincing him to take a photo, however begrudgingly, with their sweaters on.  It has 20 likes online in an hour.  

          “So…” Derek begins, rubbing Stiles’ leg.  “When am I getting those other birthday presents I was promised this morning?”

          “After dinner Derbear, everyone’s coming over,” Stiles says nonchalantly.

          “People are coming over?”

          “Yeah… Dad, Melissa, Scott, the pack.  Everybody.”

          “But they aren’t even all in town…”

          “They are for today at least.  I planned it all.”

          “So you’re surprising me with a dinner?”

          “Yeah, it’s not so much a surprise dinner though, you’re just very unobservant sometimes.”

          “Only because your antics distract me so much.”

          “Oh, and here I thought it was my ass that distracted you.”

          “Everything about you distracts me,” he admits, nibbling on Stiles ear.

          “Well, anyway…  You ‘other’ presents will be after everyone leaves.  Promise.  Just more incentive to sit down and enjoy the meal.  You won’t be doing much sitting after what I have in store for you tonight.”

          That should make Derek  groan, or frown, annyon him in some way, but it doesn’t.  He love shtis man and all his idiosyncrasies, even if Stiles drives him crazy most days.  

          “Thanks, for all of this.  I really appreciate it,” Derek says, kissing him again.

          “Merry Christmas Derek Hale, and Happy Birthday!”

**Author's Note:**

> When I mentioned I did a piece for Sterek Secret Santa, a friend was excited that I was going to post it. Unfortunately, I can't do that until the 26th. Instead, I decided to write her a little holiday Sterek drabble for her commute to work tomorrow. Hope you like it V!


End file.
